


Pleasant Surprise

by orphan_account



Series: Sweet Nights With Vixx [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, PWP, Porn with very little plot anyway, Smut, a little bit of rough sex, boyfriend/girlfriend - Freeform, domestic life, second time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hakyeon,” you breathe as you wrap your arms around his neck and nuzzle into his chest. You felt it rumble as he laughed quietly and kissed the top of your head while heading down the hallway to your bedroom.“I’m sorry for waking you.” He whispered.





	Pleasant Surprise

It was late. You sighed as you flicked the TV off and stretched your stiff limbs. The soft, nighttime sounds of Seoul drifted up through the open window of your living room and you laid, sprawled on your sofa, listening to the quiet rumbling of cars as they passed by your apartment. You allowed your thoughts to replay the events of the last couple of months as you watched the twinkling lights of the city through your window. 

You had received a job offer of being a translator and writer for a small entertainment company called Jellyfish. The job was immediately enjoyable and the pay was good enough to be able to pay for the rent of one of the nicer apartments in the country’s capital city. The staff was friendly and inclusive as well, especially a group of young men who called themselves Vixx. You notice how particularly friendly one of them was to you, laughing at your jokes and American mannerisms and standing closer to you. 

When Hakyeon had asked you out, you were initially hesitant. You were very well aware of how crazy these fans could be when their “oppas” start dating. But Hakyeon was so warm and nice and it was nearly impossible to say no. It had only taken a couple of dates to realize how perfect it all felt and things had been going pretty steady sense. A month into the relationship, Hakyeon moved some of his stuff into your apartment where he'd stay on his nights off. 

However, it was looking as though tonight wouldn't be a night where Hakyeon would be there. 

You weren't aware that you fell asleep until you felt yourself being lifted from the sofa by a pair of sturdy arms. You slowly opened your eyes and see Hakyeon smiling down at you. 

“Hakyeon,” you breathe as you wrap your arms around his neck and nuzzle into his chest. You felt it rumble as he laughed quietly and kissed the top of your head while heading down the hallway to your bedroom. 

“I’m sorry for waking you.” He whispered. 

You shook you head and smiled as he lowered you onto the bed. “It’s okay,” you said. “I didn’t know you'd be here tonight.” You added as you watched him begin to undress for bed. His beautiful tan skin rippling over lean, dancer muscles. You lick you lips.

“I didn’t either, but we ended practice earlier than I thought.” He turned back to yours he shimmed out of his jeans.

You leaned back on the bed, spreading your legs. “I’m happy you're here.” You said as his eyes began to darken with arousal.

“Oh?” He knelt on the bed between your legs, running his soft, large hands along your thighs.

You sighed as he gently ran his knuckles against your clothed core. “Hmm. Very happy.”

Hakyeon leaned down and place a soft kiss to your lips. You latch your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, licking along the seam of his velvet lips and he obliged. The kiss was passionate but you could tell Hakyeon was getting antsy. One particularly pointed thrust of his hips against your core had you smiling.

You trailed your hand down his toned stomach and pressed your hand against the hard bulge in his boxers. Hakyeon bit your bottom lip harshly before pulling back and ridding you of your pajamas. Once you were in your underwear, he slowly pulled his boxers down, freeing his cock from the material’s confines. He groaned as you licked your lips while staring at his impressive length. You got to your knees and scooted to the edge of the bed, grasping his cock in your hand. You gave it a gentle squeeze before placing open mouthed kisses on the head. A tingling jolt of excitement went straight to your core at his moans. Hakyeon lightly brushed your hair from your face as you took his cock as far as you could, running your tongue along the vein. He whispered sweet encouragements and praise as you sucked and licked, your hand slipping into your panties. He pulled himself out suddenly and pushed you onto your back. 

“I need…” he panted, hands scrambling to pull your panties off. “I need to be inside of you.” 

You groan as you feel the blunt tip of his cock rub once against your dripping core before pushing slowly inside. 

The best part of sex with Hakyeon was how slowly he filled you. He made you feel so full and each millimeter of his pulsing flesh had you shaking with pleasure.

As soon as he was fully inside, he stilled and kissed you softly. “How do you want it?” He whispered against your mouth.

Another great thing about sex with Hakyeon is how he lets you choose how it goes. Never has he forced anything, only what you asked and, God, did it make you feel like a fucking queen. 

“Fast,” you say nipping at his bottom lip. “And hard. Make me scream.”

Hakyeon’s lips formed a mischievous grin. “As you wish, baby.”

He pulled out until only the tip was inside, before snapping his hips forward sharply, causing you to gasp. He didn’t bother building a pace, choosing instead to repeatedly thrust into you with enough force, you had to brace your hands against the headboard to prevent yourself from getting knocked out. 

You were making the most delicious noises to Hakyeon, but you weren't screaming. His brows furrowed as he adjusted the angle of his hips, trying to find that one spot….

“There!” You gasp, your nails scratching against the headboard. “Oh God, there, Hakyeon!” 

The grin was back as Hakyeon tossed your legs over his shoulders and worked his hips, the grin disappearing as you let out a scream and clenched tightly around him. He didn’t let up after you had your orgasm, instead he leaned forward licking at your breasts as they bounced in time to his thrusts. You could feel a second orgasm building and you grasped his face and pulled him into a kiss that was more like panting into each other’s than an actual kiss.

“Come for me baby.” You cooed into his mouth before running your tongue along his upper lip. “Come, Hakyeon.”

With a loud grunt, Hakyeon thrusted two, three more times before pulling out and painting your tummy with creamy white. 

You both took a moment to catch your breathe before Hakyeon got up and went to the bathroom, returning a moment later with a warm, damp rag. Tenderly, he cleaned you up before sliding beneath the covers and pulling you close. He kissed your forehead and you snuggled into him, breathing in his scent. 

“I’m really happy you came home tonight.” You said as you began drifting off to sleep.

Hakyeon hummed and smoothed your hair. “Me too.”

Just before sleep took you into its encapsulating cloud, you felt Hakyeon place his lips to your forehead once again and thought you heard his quiet whisper: “I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of what I hope will be a wonderful collection of fluffy smut Vixx oneshots!  
> I hoped you liked ^_~ Please feel free to leave kudos/comments and even some requests if you'd like. ^_^;


End file.
